Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Mulan" Cast *Fa Mulan - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Li Shang - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mushu - Monterey Jack (Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Cri-Kee - Hannah (Watership Down) *Yao - Hazel (Watership Down) *Ling - Robin Hood *Chien-Po - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Shan Yu - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Fa Zhou - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Fa Li - Mama Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Grandmother Fa - Nai Nai Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *First Ancestor - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Chi-Fu - Lackey (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *General Li - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Emperor - Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Matchmaker - Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Falcon - Pterano (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Khan - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Little Brother - Pipkin (Watership Down) *Great Wall Guard - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Fat Cat (Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Calaboose Cal (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Imperial Scout 1 - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Imperial Scout 2 - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Ancestors - Various Lions Scenes *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3 - "Honor To Us All" *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Aunt Polly) *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6 - A Proclamation Tom's Grandfather *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7 - Duchess's Choice *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8 - Monterey Jack's First *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9 - A Guardian for Monterey Jack *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10 - A Message for Tom's Grandfather *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11 - The Powerful Monterey Jack\Duchess Meet Monterey Jack *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12 - Entering The Camp\What's Your Name *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13 - Training\"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14 - Lackey's Bad News *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15 - Urgent News From The General\"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16 - General Tom is Dead *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17 - Avalanche *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18 - Nala Has Been Discovered *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19 - King Cat Is Back *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20 - Duchess Vs King Cat (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21 - Duchess Vs King Cat (Part 2) *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22 - Duchess Vs King Cat (Part 3) *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23 - Duchess's Back Home\A Happy Ending *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24 - End Credits (Part 1; "True to Your Heart") *Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25 - End Credits (Part 2; "Reflection (Christina Aguilera Version)") Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof